pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Arch Pandara
Arch Pandara is the final boss of Patapon 3. It is arguably the hardest boss in Patapon 3. Arch Pandara is summoned by all the Seven Archfiends in their final struggle to defeat your army. Arch Pandara has three forms; Normal form, Chest Form and Giant Form. All Which have Different Attacks and Different Ways to Damage it. Attacks And Forms '''Normal Form: '''Arch Pandara takes the form of an old skeleton-like body but without eyes on its head, but some eyes on the body. The Arch Pandara may not be so hostile while in this form but it is recommended that you watch out for the Charging Worm Attack as it can do some major damage especially to Archer Class Patapons as you will need them later on. Charging Worm Attack: The Arch Pandara will lay down a little to summon a black worm on the ground with 4 Red Eyes to charge at your Patapons. This attack must be dodged as it can do a lot of damage. Seeker Worms: The Arch Pandara will summon 3 Small worms, about as tall as a Normal Patapon, that can follow your Patapons and do some minor damage. Defend with ChakaChaka. Spike Burst: This Can Happen When The Arch Pandara Floats You Will see It Prepare this attack if it looks like its hugging itself. But Watch out This Attack has A Wide Range And Its Almost Impossible To Dodge. (Best Defended with "Chaka Chaka". "Pon Pata" and "Don Don" Can Work.) '''Chest Form: '''Before The Arch Pandara Can Switch Forms Between Normal and Chest Form the Arch Pandara will First Turn Into a Single Red Eye With Bats Around it. The Arch Pandara Will Take Form of A Chest With a Single Red eye and What Ressembles to be a Mouth. The Arch Pandara While In This Form Can Inflict Many Status Effects To your Patapons and When Its Health Bar is Yellow to Red Its Attacks Become Unpredictable As it almost Does'nt need Time To prepare the attack. This is Where You Will need you Archer class Patapons Most or At Least a Class That Can Fire A projectile Really high As it Almosts spends its time high in the air. Heart Attack: A Dark Aura With Musical Notes Appears Around The Chest Then It Will Spit Out Hearts That When It Hits A Patapon Makes Your Patapon Sleep And might poison Them too. ("Pon Pata" And "Chaka Chaka" Might Work) Ice Breath: A Blue Aura Ressembling A Snowflake Appears Around The Chest Then It will Breath out Breath that has a high Possibility Of Freezing your patapons ("Don Don" and "Pon Pata" Might Work Best At This) Poison Spew: A Purple Gas Surrounds The Chest Then It WIll Spew Out Poison. This Attack Has a High Possibility to Poison Your Patapons ("Don Don" and "Pon Pata" Might Work Best At This) '''Giant Form: '''The Arch Pandara Can Only Switch to This Form while It is in Chest Form. For it To Go to Giant Form the Chest Will Land On the Ground with its Eye Closed And Start Shaking Like Something is Gonna Come out then a Purple Aura Comes Out of it Revealing the Giant Arch Pandara. The Giant Form Retains The Red eye Characteristic from The Chest Form Except only its Almost As Large As Half The Screen. It Has Other Eyes With Different colors which is The Seven Evil Spirits Themselves. It Also Has These Hands With A Giant eye too. In Order For This Form To End You Need To Hit The Chest At the other End of The Screen For it to Go Back To Chest Form Zap Attack: Any One Of the Colored Eyes (Other Than The Giant Red one) Will Zap Your Patapons But will only do minor damage as it will Stop You From Harming The Chest (There is Also A charged Zap Attack With a Wider Range but still Minor Damage) (Best if You Reach the Chest And Hit it at all costs) Face Slam: The Arch Pandara Will Slam Its Face On The Ground...... But Only the Colored Eyes Reach The Ground not the Giant one Does Minor To Major Damage. (Best If You Reach The Chest And Hit it At All Costs) Trivia *The Giant Eye in The E3 Trailer IS the eye of the Arch Pandara Category:Patapon 3 Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Missing Images